


逃婚大作战（下）

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	逃婚大作战（下）

“老公～”  
“别叫我老公。”  
蔡徐坤从他胸前抬起头，肆虐过后的小红豆可怜兮兮挺立在胸口，他在朱正廷颈部敏感的肌肤上种下个艳红的小草莓，恨铁不成钢地感叹。  
“这婚礼都补多少回了？！”  
他双手撑在他身体两侧，一下子挤进去，床上的人突然受力身体紧绷，蔡徐坤低下头去吻朱正廷的锁骨让他放松，身下的动作心不在焉就是不肯让他痛快。  
“说吧，这次是因为什么？”  
朱正廷躺在床上随着他的动作起伏，每次感觉刚要来了都会迅速消退，情欲似乎在到来与消散之间反复游移，折磨自己贪心索取更多。  
“你不好！”  
他抿着嘴控诉，偏过头不去看他。蔡徐坤掐着他的下巴把人转过来直视自己，深情吻下去，舌头交织的津液顺着嘴角微微溢出，他把大白兔的奶香吞进肚子，深顶了一下。  
“嗯。”  
朱正廷隐忍着闷哼不愿意张嘴，他觉的好气又好笑。  
“我怎么了？”  
频率渐渐加快，朱正廷抓着他的胳膊眼睛都被逼红了。他皱着眉缩紧后面的甬道，看着身上的人吃痛的停了动作，燥热的折磨感有所消退。  
“你跟那个礼仪小姐眉来眼去。”  
蔡先生无奈地捂脸，  
“我那是真迷了眼睛，问她有没有眼药水。”  
小兔子理亏了，却还生闷气，蔡徐坤低下头亲他撅的老高的嘴，细密的吻像在脸上落下天使的羽毛。  
“贝贝，你回应回应我啊。”  
他喘着气捏着他的手腕，一下一下刮蹭朱正廷的敏感点，本来就不牢固的醋意立马被快感淹没，第一声呻吟就是所有防线溃不成军的开始，他被他抱着翻过身，粗大的性器在体内转了一圈。朱正廷跪伏在床上，蔡徐坤的手捏在他的腰上把人往胯上撞，在脊柱上留下属于自己的潮湿的印记。  
原本撑着身体的手，渴求地摸到腰间炙热的手掌握紧，高潮来袭时被他抱起来坐在怀里，热浪随着血气上涌，他瘫在他怀里去摸他的脸，经过他嘴唇的时候，被蔡徐坤恶作剧地轻轻用牙齿咬了一口。  
“你属狗的啊？”  
朱正廷回过头嗔怒地问，对方凝视自己的眼神温柔多情，他的心和他紧贴在一起为彼此而跳动。蔡徐坤低头寻他的唇。  
“我属于你。”


End file.
